Gotcha
by fatdog
Summary: They're playing a game of cat and bee, sorta.


Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Apologies, kinda a/n-ish: I pretty much hate how people perceive Soi Fon. She is a great character, and I do believe in the 'mentor-rubs-on-mentee' kinda thing (No pun intended). Because of this, I will warn you that Soi will be slightly (Or whatever level it is to you) OOC. But I will try to stick to how Kubo does his characters, I WILL TRY.

Also, I apologize for the crappiness fic, I haven't been writing in years. My last write was like about 8 years ago? I dunno, so bear with me. But I will be better, I'll try.

* * *

She stood atop the highest billboard there is in the city, her slender figure invisible to the people below. It is the first time, in about 50 years or so, that she has been outside the four walls her office provides. Her lower back is aching from the long hours of sitting on those luxurious seats. Her hand already blistered from the many paper works piled up on her desk. As is she would finish them all.

"Tch," She sighed from the thought that polluted her mind. "God, I hate it when people perceive me as hardworking."

Then again, she hates most of the rumors her attitude has built about her. Bitchy, well yeah, who wouldn't be after all she's been through? And uptight, she was just a person of order. Boring, she argues that she's just quiet, someone who loves to achieve inner peace without the help of drugs, sex and alcohol. And temperamental? With an incompetent vice captain like that? Being mad all the time really helps a lot.

"Looks like no stress buster for me tonight," She proclaimed. No change in aura, no sound, not even a bad wind blew by. She then took her resolve to battle and put it away. But before she could take the first flash step..

-Ksssshhhh-

There it was, an arrancar floating right above her head. The one thing she was waiting for was right above her, no way she'd let this one pass.

"Oh yeah, I feel like killing a few people today!" The arrancar proclaimed, as he stretched his robust arms upward. The female shinigami looked at him carefully, scanning him from head to toe.

"Yeah, I'm gonna punch 'em, and kick 'em, and beat them to the ground! Those little shinigami don't have anything against me!"

"Not so intelligent, are you?" She said.

The arrancar looked around, "Huh? Who said that?"

"Over here," She taunted. A second later, she jumped from her position and clashed fist with the monster. "Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready yet!" The Arrancar screamed.

"All is fair in war.. and that other thing," She said. With a surge of power, she kicked her opponent into the construction site located a miles away from the billboard. "Finally, exercise," she whispered.

She flash stepped all the way to the site. Looking and peering through the smoke, she tried to see where the half masked thing was. But when the smoke cleared, nothing was there but broken hollow blocks and bent iron rods. "Huh? That's not possible, where is that thing?"

"Over here!" The arrancar said as he threw his gigantic fist towards her. Caught off guard, she received the blow head on. The shinigami lay flat on the construction site, bruises and blood covered her face and body, little life emanating from her form.

"Woohoo! I killed a shinigami!" he said, proclaiming his victory whilst dancing a sort of victory dance. "Wait till I tell the boss, he's sure gonna like this!"

"Hey Tiger! Heads up!"

"What the-"

The arrancar looked straight into the sword edge which pierced his body through. "No!!" He screamed out loud. Still holding her sword in position, she stared out into the disappearing form before her. "You know? I like you guys. You entertain me," She said, smiling rudely.

She pulled out her zanpakutou from the fiend and put it back in its sheath.

"BITCH!" came his last proclamation.

Unfortunate for him, she did not stay long enough for him to acknowledge his final words. The girl was already gone.

--

Watching with joy and excitement from afar, the cat purrs. "Gotcha," it meowed before it disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

That's pretty much it. You guys can predict where it's going right?


End file.
